MLAAV. The unevolved days
by Sandact6
Summary: Andrew Hopkins was a normal kid until one day he found a gate to the Pokemon dimension and is now an Eevee! Can he find the aid of other to pull him through this crazy time?
1. MLAAV (1) Is that an Eevee!?!?

Hello. I am here with another fanfic. I wrote this while I was away ^_^! Anyways, I do not own pokemon characters. I am just using them. And I only hope they do not sue. Copyright 2001 Sandact6. Enjoy the story! (I already have the second chapter of this wrote! I will write the third THEN release the second chapter).   
  
My life as a Vaporeon  
Chapter 1  
  
Andrew's P.O.V.  
  
WHAM!!! My teacher slammed the book down and said, "Mr. Hopkins! Are you even paying attention!?!?" "Yes I am sir!" I said trying to also sound I know about it. "Alright then Mr. Hopkins, please play bars 15-18 perfectly." he said. "O... Ok" I said nervously. And I tried it, I was WAY off! I was the laughing stock of the entire class! I felt really embarrassed. "Mr. Hopkins," he said, "if you ever wish to play our national anthem right you have to know the notes!" "Yes sir." I said in a low tone. The bell rang for the end of school. Thank God I thought. "Alright now!" he said, "Tonight's homework is to memorize bars 15-20."   
  
Oh, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Andrew Hopkins. What? About back there? I was daydreaming I guess. About Pokemon. I wonder sometimes what it will be like if they really did exist. Sigh. Life in heaven, that's what it will be! "Hey Andrew!" called out my friend Mike. "Hey Mike! I got my copy of Pokemon stadium 2 today!" I said cheerfully. "Stop bragging!" he said, "Just because you bought the game, doesn't mean you beat it! And you still gotta beat my team!" I said, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, wanna come over and play it??" "Can't if I want the new Neo Holo deck." "Oh, ok then." I said, "see ya later then!" Yeah, see ya!" he said as he ran towards his home. And so I continued walking until some guy in a tench coat and said, "Excuse me young man, have you seen this animal?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture that looked like an Eevee. Only, it looked very lifelike. "No, I haven't seen it." The man sighed and said, "Well, thanks for your time." And left. I continued to walk back home. Until I heard a rusle behind some bushes. I thought my mind was working overtime until I heard it again. So i decided to take a look anyways to see what it was anyways. So I pulled back the bushes and what I saw made my heart skip. It was an Eevee! A real live Eevee! "Vee..." in said nervously. As I reached out my hand to touch it, it turned around to touch it, it turned around and started to run. "NO!" I said, "Please come back little Eevee! I won't hurt you!" I ran after it until it ran into a Greenish-yellow portal. I put my finger into it, than took it back out. It seemed to look ok. "Aw heck! What do I have to lose!" I said to myself. So I jumped through the portal and MAN! What a ride!  
  
And I came to a, rather painful, stop on a tree! "Ow!" As I said as I rolled onto my back. I didn't see that Eevee anywhere, or better yet, where I was. It wasn't the park I was in earlier. It also seemed I could not stand up on my back, so I rolled onto my belly and tried it. THUD! Landed right on my back! I found this funny cause last time I was able to walk. So I rolled on my belly to try again. And what I saw in that puddle looking back at me I could not believe what I have become... 


	2. MLAAV (2) A new form

My life as a Vaporeon   
By: Sandact6  
  
Hidy ho! I'm here with this fanfic. Yes, I'm not done the third yet, but I am posting this because I have god-only knows how much homework and assiments to work on. So enjoy this while you can. Because it might be qiute some time before I next post a story... I do not own pokemon, they belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Eevee! I was an Eevee! (Authors note: AH HA! Got ya!)   
"Alri-" I stopped talking there. I noticed my voice got a bit more high pitched than normal. "Ok." I said, "Nothing to worry about. First I got to stand up." So I first tried to push my hind legs off the ground. It worked! "Ok then," I said to myself, "Only the front ones left!" So I carefully raised my hands, err... paws from the ground to stand upright. "I did it!" I said in a "I can do anything voice". "Now," I said to myself, "it's time to actually walk. I knew I could not simply run off. I took me 15 minutes to stand up for sure! "Ok then. How do I walk..." I said. I carefully put my left paw first then my left hind leg second, then I put my right paw ahead, it worked! "Wow!" I said to myself, "This is one of the best dreams I have ever had! I learned to walk! Again!" Anyways, I continued to walk (slowly) along, admiring the scenery, until I felt thirsty. "Oh nuts!" I said to myself. Then I started to look for something to drink. Later I sat down and sighed. "I have been looking for water and food for 30 minutes!!! I'm starving!" I said full of anger. And sat down and started to pout.   
"Alright!!! Another Eevee!"   
"Huh?" I said. I looked up and found a young female in a sleeveless shirt and shorts and an Umbreon beside her.   
"Wow! Eevee's are supposed to be really rare, but this is the 3rd one I have seen this month!"   
"I hope she will keep on talking while I walk away." I thought to myself.   
"Uh?" she said as she saw me trying to get away "OH NO YOU DON'T! Umbreon go!" she said.   
"Ok!" Said Umbreon. Wait a minute! I actually understood it! Maybe because I am a pokemon. Well, that's not important right now!   
"Umbreon! Use your Mean look!" I kept walking until I bumped into an invisible wall.  
"Darn Mean look!" I said to myself. "Oh. What's the point!" I sat down and sulked.  
"Uh?" the female trainer and her Umbreon said. The Umbreon lowed the Mean look and walked next to me.   
"Aren't cha goin to fight?" said the Umbreon.   
"I don't know how..." I said to the Umbreon.   
"What? You don't know tackle or tail whip yet?" Umbreon said.   
"Nope..." I said.   
"How old are you?" the Umbreon asked.   
"Me?" I said, "I guess I am about 3 in-" I was cut off by Umbreon,   
"3?!?! No wonder you do not know any attacks!!!"   
"Umbreon!!!" said her trainer, "What are you doing!?!? It's going to get away! Attack it! Do something!!! ANYTHING!!!"   
"Err..." I said unsure about her. "Don't worry about her!" the Umbreon said as it laid down next to me, "she's always like this when she meets a new pokemon or Eevee! I won't attack you! What's ya name?"  
"Andrew" I said, "What's yours?"   
"Umbreon." said the Umbreon.   
"Are you a boy or a girl?" I said. She looked at me then like I was dumb or something.   
"A Girl. Can't you tell?"   
"Uh... Sorry." I said, "I have ever seen an Umbreon before..."   
"Oh..." she said.   
"Uummbbrreeoonn!" she wined, "It's going to get awwwaaayyy!" My stomach growled.  
Umbreon giggled. "Looks like your hungry!" she said trying to hold back her laughs.  
"Yes I am... I did not have anything to eat ever since lunch..." I said.   
"Oooohhhh!" she said in a sorry voice, "You poor thing!"   
"Umbreon!" said the girl who is now down on her knees, "I'm begging you! Do something, anything! Just don't let that Eevee get away!"   
"Is your trainer ok?" I said to the Umbreon.   
"No. She's fine. She just really want to capture you REALLY badly!" she said, "Listen, wanna make a deal?"   
"Uhh... Ok..." I said nervously.   
"You let my trainer capture you, so she will be quiet, and I will GUARANTEE you she will give you some food and water!" she said with a grin on her face.   
"What!?!? You... you really mean it!?!?" I said. I was STARVING! I will do anything!  
"Sure do!" she said.   
"Ok!" I said!   
"Alright then!" she said, "Just follow me!" So I followed her back to her trainer who was just about overjoyed about me not running away.   
"Way 2 go Umbreon!!!" she said, "Does it want to be caught?" Umbreon nods. "Alright then!" she said as she grabbed a pokeball off her belt and grew it to capture size.   
"You should feel like you are being sucked up, but after that you should feel ok" said Umbreon.   
"Pokeball go!" she said as the released the ball from her hand and bumped off my head. I closed my eyes. I heard the ball open, then I felt like I was being sucked into the ball. Then, it stopped. I opened my eyes and, I could see through the pokeball! The girl walked towards my pokeball, picked it up, and said, "YAHOO!!! I chaught an Eevee! I caught an Eevee! Time to see my new pokemon! Eevee! Come on out!" She threw the ball and I popped out.   
"Remember our deal?" I said to Umbreon.   
"Oh! I almost forgot!" she walked over to her trainer bookbag and pulled out some pokemon food that said "Eevee blend"   
"I was kinda expecting human food." I said.   
"Don't we all." she said in a sarcastic voice.  
"What is it Umbreon? You already ate 3 hours ago." she said.   
Umbreon pointed her paw at me.   
"Ooohhh! It's for him!" she said.   
Umbreon nodded. "Ok then." she said as she got a bowl from her napsack and poured the food into it and gave it to me.   
"Thank you!" I said to her.   
"Aw... You're so cute!" She said as she patted me on the head.   
"She cannot understand you for some reason..." said Umbreon. I did not reply though. I was too busy eating the food! (Tasted like beef)  
  
Well that is it. Hope you like it chu! Copyright 2001 Sandact6. Well... I guess I'll see you all later then. It will be some time until I post next. 


	3. MLAAV (3) The dare

My life as a Vaporeon  
Chapter 3  
  
Hello again! It's me! No, not your invisible friend next to you. I'm here to provide you with (hopefully) free entertainment. So... Ok ok... I suck at these... Copyright 2001 Sandact6. Now, on with Andrew and his problem!!!  
  
  
Andrew's P.O.V.  
  
"Are you all done?" the female human said.   
I nodded and said "Yes."   
"Alright then, let's continue to Azalea town then! Oh, hey Eevee," she said. I looked up at her. "I can keep you out of your pokeball for a week before you have to stay in it. Do you want to?"   
What did she mean I wanted to!?!? I did not want to go back into that thing!!! It's cramped in there! Well... ok. A bit roomy... and comfortable... But still! I refuse to be carried around in a ball on bigger than a Baseball! So I said "Yes".  
Then she popped a question back at me, "Is that a yes or a no?"  
I should of remembered. She did not understand me. Well... Me being an Eevee and all. So I nodded to say a yes.   
"Ok then Eevee!" she said happily as she stood back up, "We have a lot of walking to do so be prepared!"  
MAN! This is some weird dream! Me being an Eevee! Of all the things! So I just happily started to walk along with her then I noticed Umbreon. Why wasn't she in her pokeball? She was just walking along by the next side of her. So I walked over to her side and asked her, "Why aren't you in your pokeball?"  
Umbreon laughed. "Sorry pal!" she said recovering from the laugh, "The day we win a serious pokemon event I will go back in there!"  
"Wanna make that a bet?" I said back to her.  
"No thanks" she rejected the dare. "I'm not a betting Umbreon."  
"AW! So a chicken are we!" I said to her sharply.  
"I am not a chicken! I... I just don't like taking bets..." she said in a sheepish voice.  
"Umbreon's a chick..." I tripped up when I was trying to skip around her. "Ow... Dumb paws..." ,I said to myself.   
"Eevee!" ,said my newfound trainer running towards me and kneeling down next to me, "Are you alright?"  
Umbreon smiled and said, "At least I can walk without tripping!"   
I gave her an evil stare.   
"Now! Now you two!" she said in an attempt to stop your fighting, "Let's not get off on the wrong foot here! It just so happens that this Eevee cannot run! Or skip... or jump at all..."   
WHY HER!!! Grr... If I could attack her I would do it right now!!!   
She continued on with her talking, "But it's not his fault! He. Or she!" ,she looked at me, "He right!?!?   
I nodded and said, "Yes." calmly. After all! She was trying to defend me! "Now Umbreon!" she said pointing to Umbreon Now you will give this Eevee attacking and walking lessons!"  
"Oh... Can't Millissa or Valkner teach them?" she said as she sat down and pouted.  
"Umbreon." she said at her giving her a sharp look.  
"Alright..." she said and nodded.  
"Good! Now say sorry to Eevee for whatever you did!" she said to Umbreon.  
Umbreon came right up to me and sat in front of me. Man did I feel like an ant. She was at least twice as tall as me! I just was greatful that she did not fight me!  
"I'm sorry." she said to me with he eyes closed and her head down.  
I put my hand er... I mean paw on tops of hers and say, "Don't sweat it Umbreon. It's my fault for making that bet anyway..." I knew she must have had... I think it was called Claustrophobia. It means the fear of enclosed spaces. But then she said something that even surprized me!  
"No... I guess I am a little chicken..." she said in a kinda admitting voice, "I'll do it after we win a league of any sort!"   
"You mean it!!! You mean you will really go in a pokeball for 1 day after we beat a league!?!?" I said exictly.  
"Yeah..." she said in a voice that made her sound unsure about the bet, "I guess so..." She was cut off by her rather annoying trainer.  
"I do not know what you two are talking about, but come on!!! Or else we'll never get to the Azalea town!" she said in a strict voice, "Or else... You will not get your treats..."  
Umbreon said to me, "COME ON!!! You don't wanna miss this!!!"   
"Hey!" I said to her as she ran off, "I can't run yet! Remember!?!?" I swear I heard a little laugh somewhere...  
"Oh!" she said and stopped and turned around at me, "Well... Just try your best!"  
"Come on you guys and girls! Or else we'll be late!!!" said Umbreon's trainer.  
"I'll try to run Umbreon..." I said as I tried to stand up. My hind legs where a little shaky. They shook a lot as I tried to stand up. Then they finally gave up as I fell on my stomach again "Maybe I'll need some help standing up too..." I said to her in an embarrassed voice. I think I was also blushing. I felt really embarrassed. I couldn't walk in front of a girl...  
"Er..." She said as she was watching me, "Stay right there and don't move! I'll be ight back!" She ran off after her trainer. I laid on the ground waiting for them to come back. I tried to stand back up again slowly and succeed in doing so. I heard when Umbreon caught up to her trainer.  
"UMBREON!!! What did you do... Hey... Where's my new Eevee?" she said. I assumed that Umbreon must have used Mean look to prevent her from walking off to far. What else could she have done in order to get her attention? Then she came back and said to me, "There you are! What are you doing here Eevee?" she asked me.  
"Andrew." said Umbreon, "Sit back down and try to stand back up again if you want to camp here for tonight."  
"Do I have to..." I moaned, "It's so embarrassing..."  
Umbreon replied, "Well... Not if you want to walk some more..."  
"Ok. Ok..." I said as I sat back down. I tried to get back up again. But fell back down. Man... I was just about to DIE with embarrassment...  
"An Eevee that has trouble standing up... Um..." she said it like she did not believe it, "Ok. I'll guess we'll sleep here for tonight. But Eevee's got at least to know how to run in the morning!"  
I nodded. After all! How hard could it be to run with 4 legs and no arms!?!? Wait a minute... No arms... Dang... The female trainer started to set up her sleeping bag and went off for some firewood.   
"Alright then!" Umbreon said to me. "Are to ready to learn how to walk?"  
"Sure!" I said in an excited voice, "But... before we do... Can you please tell me your master's name?"  
Umbreon smiled and said, "Sure! It's Relena! Now! Let's get started!"   
  
  
Well. That's all there is chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be released when ever I feel like it. I am busy with other things (A.K.A. = life). So, bye bye and see you next fic! Pika pi pi pikachu pi!!!  



	4. MLAAV (4) Tutoring lesson

My life as a Vaporeon.   
Chapter 4   
  
Hello. Here is another one of MLAAV series. I do not own pokemon. And yadda yadda yadda. Here is the story! Hope you like pi!  
  
  
Andrew's P.O.V.  
  
"Well!" said Umbreon, "Let's teach you how to walk, sit down AND run before any attacks come!"  
"Ok." I answered her back, "Is it hard?" Well... After all... walking is easy with 2 legs, but with 4... Trust me. It's harder than it sounds!!! When you have 2 legs you have a simple choice of left or right, but as an Eevee, it's upper left, upper right, hind leg left AND hind leg right! And you have no arms!!! That makes things a lot more difficult!  
"Ok then! Let's start by learning to go up from sitting down and standing on all fours! At least you know how too sit right!" she said as she smiled at me and looked at me siting down.  
I looked down at myself. I did not know how I was doing this!!! I saw my 2 front legs like they where standing up and my back legs was like they where lying down!!! I MUST remember how to do this! Or else never impress a female girl or pokemon or die of embarrassment... "Yeah. I guess I do!" I said to her in a surprised voice. I learned to sit down!  
"Ok." said Umbreon in a happy voice, "All you have to do in order to sit up is to just push your back legs off the ground! I can't say it any simpler than that!" Umbreon stood up in front of me. "See how easy it is?" she asked me.  
"Let me try! I did it once before!" I said. Earlier that day I DID manage to stand up! Now let's see if I can do it now... So I slowly pushed my hind legs slowly upward. It was working! Slowly but working! I felt my legs did not feel shaky! I must be doing it right! I keep on doing it until I was standing on "all fours". "I did it!!! I know how to sit down and stand up now!" I said to her. Then I sat back up and down a few times to show her. "Did you see!?!?"   
"Yes! Yes!" she said as she laughed, "But don't get excited yet! We still have lots more to learn! By the way... you DO know how to walk... right?" she asked in an unsure voice.  
I started to walk around her in a circle and said, "How dumb do you think I am!?!?"  
She laughed again, "No! I guess not! You make me laugh Andrew!"  
I blushed. After all! I was actually making a girl laugh!   
"But now the tricky part! You know how to run?" she asked me.  
"Now that I do not know..." I said to her in an embarrassed voice.  
"Ok then." she said in a stern voice, "It's a bit more harder than walking, you got to start off by pushing your hind legs off the ground and then putting your hind legs in front of you THEN put your front legs ahead of you and put your back legs ahead again and voila! You're running!"  
Does anybody care about telling what she just said in English!?!? "Uh..." I said in a dumbfounded voice.  
"Do I need to say the instructions again?" she asked me.  
"No no! I'm fine really!" I said. I knew that was going to be hard. To run after all... But I had to do it!!! This is the best dream I've ever had! I'm going to go along with it! This is really fun and so real! So, I got into the position to start running.  
"OH!" Umbreon said in a sudden voice that made me jump and made me "Yip". "Sorry!" she said right after that.  
"That's ok Umbreon" I said getting back off the ground. "It's not your fault! You just wanted to tell me something extra. That's all!"  
"Ok then. I wanted to tell you that you can go REALLY fast. So be careful!" she said in an ensuring voice.  
"I'll give it a shot!" I said. I knew how fast dogs ran (Like mini-jets really)! So I had to be careful. One misguided step and I'm going to do a Rollout that I cannot control! And I think it would hurt too! So, I quickly pushed my hind legs off from behind me and push them in front of me. Then, put my front legs in front of me and then put my back legs in front of me again and put my back legs in front again. I did it! I'm running! "YES!!!" I said out loudly. Using my newfound knowledge of running, I ran back to Umbreon. It looks like Relena was watching me carefully for some reason...  
  
Relena's P.O.V.  
(Takes place when Andrew is about to run)  
  
I was watching my brand new Eevee and Umbreon together. I sure hoped that Umbreon was doing what she was told. I saw the Eevee get into an attack position. I wonder if it know how to attack now! That would be great! Me, Umbreon and Eevee! And once if it wants to evolve... We will be unstoppable! Then, I saw the Eevee EXPLODE in a huge burst of speed! That little guy sure is fast!!! Well! If I catch one more Eevee... I'll have four of them. I can get all the forms and still had all the original forms! I can one of the 13 people in the world that has ever done that!!! Well... If that can ever happen really... What are the odds of finding 4 wild Eevees!!! Heck! It's super rare just to find one that doesn't evolve during a fight... Well... Keep your hopes up Relena! Just act like you will! I look at my new Eevee when it comes back from running very carefully... I think... He should become a Jolteon. Because when he becomes one of those... The speed will be mind boggling!!! He will be so fast it should outrun any pokemon!!! Now! If only I actually had a Thunderstone...  
  
Andrew's P.O.V.  
(After he comes back to Umbreon)  
  
"Wow Andrew!" said Umbreon in a surprised voice, that's the fastest I ever seen an Eevee run!"  
"Really! Y... You really think so!?!?" I asked her in a certain voice.  
"Yes! Really!" she said back still amazed voice, "You should be proud of yourself!"  
"Well!" I said in a proud voice, "My mother always said I would be a fast Eevee!"  
"Well! Don't get so stuck up yet!" is said still recovering from the amazment, "You still need to know attacks!" She looked at me, "Tackle is easy enough, all you have to do is just run towards them as fast as you can. You know Tail whip yet?"  
Tail whip!?!? HA! Any Eevee should know how to do that!!! All you do is just whip your tail at the opponent! "Yes. I know tail whip!" I said to her.  
"Great!" she said in a happy voice, "Well... that's all I can teach you right now... Are you sure you do not know any other attacks?"  
"I'm sure." I said to her. Oh man... I really wish I knew more attacks! Wait! I wanted to fight something! I wanna see what a battle is like! So I asked Umbreon, "Umbreon."  
"Yes Andrew." said Umbreon.  
"Um... Do you know if I can fight anything?" I asked Umbreon.  
"Umbreon!" said Relena, "I'm going to get some firewood. It's going to get dark soon. Stay here and protect the campsight. Ok?"  
"Ok!" Umbreon said and sat down. "Well..." Umbreon looked around the area. Looked like she was looking for an opponent for me to fight. "AW HA!" she said in a sure voice.  
"What! What is it!" I looked around and said in a confused voice. I didn't look every far. I was also sitting down at the time.   
Umbreon sat up, looked behind me and said, "You can fight that Caterpie over their!"  
I sat up and looked over to where Umbreon was looking. It was a Caterpie alright.  
"You can fight it." Umbreon said, "Caterpie's are not every strong. You should be able to win no problem!" she finished off with an ensuring voice.   
"Ok then! Here I go!" I said as I ran off. "Heads up Caterpie!" I said to the Caterpie. The Caterpie looked at me just when I rammed into it.  
"That's it!" cheered Umbreon, "Go Andrew!"  
I backed up a bit and took a stance. I knew this should make me more alert and ready for when it attack's back.  
"OW!" said the Caterpie rolling back onto it's stomach, "That really hurt! You'll pay for that!"  
I decided to do a joke and said, "Sorry! I'm all out of cash! Will a cheque do ok?"  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed the Caterpie as it ran towards me.  
"Look out!" said Umbreon.  
Oh man! I closed my eyes and really thought hard. About how to avoid the attack. Well... it would be helpful if there was a wall there... REALLY helpful! Yeah... Just a simple, plain, "FIS-KER-ACK!" What the!?!?   
"OW!" said the Caterpie as he fell backwards and looked back at me, "Curse you and that Reflect!"  
I looked at it. A wall! A wall was in front of me!   
"Why didn't you tell me you know Reflect!?!?" is Umbreon in a surprised voice.  
"I didn't know I did know it!" I said to her.  
"Well! That's does not matter now! Use Tackle to finish it!" Umbreon yelled out at me.  
"Right!" I said to her. So I jumped at the Caterpie at full speed. But... I thought about my attack... If I curled up it a ball before I do it... It should hurt a lot more! So I curled up into a ball and hit the Caterpie at least 75 KPM! This sent the Caterpie flying for some new air miles!  
"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!" Screamed out the Caterpie as it flew into the sky and disappeared with a sparkle. "Cool..." I said to myself. But I fell back down to my legs. They... they stung for some reason! My back right leg stung! Why was that?  
"Great job!" Umbreon said to me in an excited voice, "You also know Double-edge! You lucky little Eevee you!!!"  
"That's all and all great Umbreon, but..." I lifted my leg a little bit. "It hurts..." I said to her.  
"So what!" she said nudging me a little with her snout. "You just got hit by the Recoil! You'll be fine!" She looked at me carefully and then asked a few seconds later, "Can you walk on that?"   
"Yeah..." I said as I waved in back and forth, "I think so..."  
"Good." answered Umbreon, "We need to get back to camp now... Relena is probably looking for us now."  
"Ok" I said to Umbreon as I carefully stood up. And so we headed back to camp. (Even if my leg hurt a little...)  
  
Well... Hoped you like it! Will try to get the next one up ASAP. Until then, ta! (Sorry about the short start and finish, not much to say this morning...) 


	5. MLAAV (5) The campfire meeting

My life as a Vaporeon.   
Chapter 5  
  
Hello! Here I am writing fanfics again! Sorry about the long time for waiting. Haven't been able to get to the CPU lately. So, let's make this short and sweet shall we? Copyright Sandact6 2001. Now. On with the story. It's 1:12AM right now. So I'll sleep while you are reading this. *Falls asleep* Zzz...  
  
The Campfire meeting  
  
Andrew's POV  
  
"So? You really think I did good Umbreon?" I asked her as I walked right next to her.   
"Yeah! I certainly think so!!!" she replied cheerfully, "I never saw a Double-edge like that!!!"  
"Thanks Umbreon!" I said to her. To tell you the truth... I think I was blushing a little...  
"No problem!" she said back to me, "How's your leg doing Andrew? Think you can run the rest of the way?" She sat down and looked at me.  
I stopped walked for a few seconds and twisted my sore back and forth a little. It still stung a little. Well! Wouldn't or leg sting if you slammed into a Caterpie about 75KPH!?!? So, I simply replied to her, "No... I still think it's a bit too sore. Sorry Umbreon..."   
"Don't sweat it Andrew!" said Umbreon in a cheery voice, "You hit that Caterpie pretty hard! I don't blame you if it hurts!" Then she got back up and started walking again.  
Then I slowly stood back up and said, "Umbreon? How long will my leg keep hurting like this?"  
She looked back while still walking, looked at my leg for a few seconds, and then said, "I see no reason why you should be OK in the morning."  
"Thanks again Umbreon!" I said to her, "Uh..." I trailed off there.  
"Speak you mind Andrew." said Umbreon.  
Well... Umbreon... I don't think that name is all that OK really. I mean... Come on! Isn't there something else I can call her? So I said to her, "Umbreon. Is there anything else I can call you besides Umbreon?"  
"No." she just simply said, "I really like the name Umbreon a lot."  
"O... OK then Umbreon..." I said to her. Man... I would hate being called Eevee or something. Well... Since I already AM being called Eevee by my trainer. But I would just like to be called Andrew by the other pokemon. Eevee just creeps me out.  
"AH!" shouted out Umbreon without any notice. Again, I jumped a little and "yipped."  
"Umbreeeeooooonnnnn..." I said in a cute but begging little voice, "Would you please try not do that anymore! It's embarrassing!"  
"Sorry Andrew!" said Umbreon.  
  
Umbreon's POV  
  
Well... To tell you the truth... He sounds cute when he "yips". I couldn't help to blush here...  
  
Andrew's POV  
  
I sighed. "That's OK I guess." I answered, "Just be a little more careful next time please and thank you. Now. What did you say "AH" for?" I asked her.  
"Uh?" she said to me, "OH! I said that because I see the campfire! Come on!" And she ran off.   
But wait! My leg still hurt! So I shouted out, "Umbreon! I can't run remember!?!?"  
"Uh?" said Umbreon as she stopped, "Oh. I forgot. I apologize. Well!!! Don't just stand there!?!? Come on!!! Or else all the hot dogs will be gone!!!"  
HOT DOGS!?!? WOOHOO!!! My first real meal ever since I got to this weird place. I sniffed the air. Amazing how well Eevee's can sniff really. I smelt them. The hot dogs in some kind of pot. My mouth started to water and my stomach started to growl. MAN!!! Was I ever hungry! I licked my lips and said, "Coming Umbreon!" And I walked as quickly as I can over to the campsite.   
"Aw!" said Relena as we walked into her sight, "Where were you two? Me and the other two Eevee's here were looking everywhere for you!" And then she waved her arms over the 2 Eevee's sitting next to her.   
Wait a minute! 2 OTHER EEVEE'S!!! Wh... Why wasn't I informed about this eariler!?!?  
"Well! I don't care where you were but I'm just glad or back and OK." Relena said in a thankful voice, "Did Eevee learn any new moves?"  
Umbreon looked at me and smiled then said, "Go ahead Andrew. No Double-edge. Just show her Reflect!"  
"Can do Umbreon!" I say to her. So I think of a wall in front of me. I heard nothing.  
"Aren't you trying Andrew?" asked Umbreon.  
"I'm... trying..." I manage to say. Why? Why couldn't I do it!?!? Oh... I'm going to be embarrassed if... "FIS-KER-ACK!" Did I do it?  
"WOW!" said Relena full of as she jumped up knocking down one of her Eevee's by accident, "IT'S REFLECT!!! OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!!" Then, we watched her prance around like an idiot.   
Man... Was it really that big of a deal that knew Reflect? Well. I was hungry. Really hungry. And there she was dancing around like a moron! Of all the nerve. So I said to Umbreon, "Umbreon. Is there anyway you can make her stop?"  
"Um..." Umbreon hesitated using an unsure tone of voice, "Not really..."  
DANG! I'm starving! Doesn't she even know that!?!?  
"My Eevee know's Reflect! My Eevee knows Reflect!" she said as she danced around in circles.  
"And you like her for what reasons again Umbreon?" A female Eevee asked Umbreon.   
Umbreon gave her an acid look and said, "Shut up Melissa." (Author's note: Just learned how to spell this name right!)  
I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! So I wined a very high-pitched wine. Finally! She stopped dancing and said,   
"OW! My ears!!!" she said holding her ears. She looked at me again and said, "Oh. Do you want a Hot dog winier Eevee and Umbreon?"  
Umbreon was just open to open her mouth before I ran (Even though my leg still hurt a bit) and sat right next to the female Eevee and smiled at her and said, "Yes please!"  
Relena laughed and said, "I take that as a yes then!" Then she served up a hot dog for me on a plate and put it down in front of me and started to get hers and Umbreon's.   
Umbreon sat right next to me and ate her hot dog as well. I ate it greedily. MAN! That tasted good!   
"Woah! Don't eat me!" said the Eevee beside me.   
"Sorry." I said to her, "I'm just really hungry."  
"I'll certainly say!" she said back.  
But then. I just realized something. I never met her before! And my manners! Not introducing myself! So, I calmly said, "I believe we have not met before. Hi. My name is Andrew. What's yours?"  
"Me?" said the Eevee, "Oh. My name is Melissa. And over there, is the very strong silent type. Known as Valkner. VALKNER!" yelled out the Eevee and she looked at him, "Say hello to our new friend Andrew!"  
The other Eevee, the one that Relena had knocked down earlier. Was calmly eating the hot dog Relena had given to him. "..." Well... That's the best way I could tell you what he said.  
"Valkner..." said the Eevee in a more threatening tone of voice.  
Still... Nothing. Not a sound. Still ate his hot dog without even as much as looking at us.  
"VALKNER!" yelled out the little Eevee in an angry voice that sounded like she was going to kill him, "SAY HELLO TO OUR NEW FRIEND OF ELSE I'LL SHOVE WHAT EVER IS LEFT OF THAT HOT DOG DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!"  
The Eevee lifted his head up a little way from the Hot Dog so he looked at me and said in a nice, clam, Ben Stein voice, "Hi Andrew." Then went back to eating the hot dog.  
"Well!" said Umbreon, "Looks like Valkner just said his monthly word."  
"Does he speak a whole lot?" I ask both Umbreon and Melissa while still staring at Valkner.  
"Are you kidden?" asked Melissa in a mafia like voice.  
"We are lucky if he even he speaks at all. Even if it's an insult." says Umbreon.  
"I see..." I say slowly as I look away from him. All the sudden. Nature started calling. NOT THE HOWLS!!! I really need to use the bathroom! But... Eevee's didn't use the bathroom. Didn't they? Oh! What a dumb question! Of course they do! "Umbreon" I say quietly to her.  
"Yes Andrew." said back Umbreon as she eating her hot dog.  
"I need to go... Um..." OH! What do Eevee's say when they need to go use the bathroom!?!?  
"Go? Go where?" asked Umbreon.  
"Please come closer." I asked her.  
"There's no point" said Valkner in a serious tone.  
"Yeah." said Melissa, "We can just can hear whispering together all they way over here because of our large ears. Don't you know that? Or are you a pup?"   
A PUP!?!? Why! If I knew what that was I'll would have been Outraged! And not just the attack! Well. Who cares what they said! I had to use the bathroom! "Go use the bathroom!!!" I said in a frustrated voice.  
"Bathroom?" said Melissa in a puzzled voice.  
"I think I remember what it is..." Umbreon said as she lifted her head and started to think.  
"My god!" said Valkner in a voice that made him sound like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You Eevee's sicken me!!! He wants to go use the bush!!!"  
"OH!" said Melissa and Umbreon at the same time.   
"Why didn't you say you needed to use the bush?" asked Umbreon.  
... I TRIED!!! HOW THE BLOODY HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?!? Well... Thanks to TV and my pet dog, I think I know how to use the bathroom as an Eevee. "I'll just go use it..." I sighed and walked off to behind a bush. Now! Let's see if I can... Um... How shall I put this? Ah. Successfully empty my systems.  
  
Valkner's POV  
  
My god man! Didn't they know what he meant!?!? Ever since I got caught by this girl and her Umbreon I have no choice but to obey her. Hm. Figures. I guess my past life did pay in teaching me how to live in case of an bizarre emergency just like this.   
"VALKNER!!!" Shouted out Melissa at me, "Why didn't you say hi to our new friend before!?!?"  
"Because he did not ask." I said in a stern voice and continued eating my hot dog.  
"That's still no reason why to say hello to him!" Umbreon answered back.  
I wish they leave me alone. I ignored them and kept eating my hot dog without even looking at them.  
"ANSWER ME VALKNER!!!" the loudmouth Melissa shouted out in angst.  
I sighed looked at both of them and clamly said without no can what so ever, "Please. Can't you see I'm an Eevee trying to eat here?" Then went back to eating my hot dog.  
"Valkner!" said ?Melissa, "If you EVER become a Flareon and me a Vaporeon, your are in DEER trouble!"  
I ignored her. She always did this. Make threats I mean. Ever since I first met her 2 months ago as well. Oh well. Aggressive types... Never did like them a whole lot. Then, I heard a noise. I looked up at the direction of the noise. It was Andrew. Coming out of the bush. Dang... I thought it was a challenge...  
  
Andrew's POV  
  
THERE! I just fisished my first er... Bowel movement as an Eevee!  
"Aw! There you are Eevee!" said Relena as she saw me, "I was starting to get worried about you!"  
She gets worried about letting her Eevee using the bush?  
"Well!" said Relena as she yawned, "I'm going to hit the sack now. You Eevee's do what ever you like. But I'm going to sleep now." So she yawned and went inside her tent and started to most likely get changed for the night.  
"Where do we sleep?" I asked our little group of 2 Eevee's and an Umbreon.  
"We sleep with our trainer," said Melissa.  
"Yeah!" said Umbreon, "We could get stolen or something if we slept out here!"  
Thank god. I can tolerate being an Eevee, but sleeping outside is gonna be the last straw I said. "Yeah." I say back answering her question, "Wouldn't want that to happen now do we?"  
So. We waited. And waited... And waited some more... "Umbreon" I say to her.  
"Yes." said Umbreon not even looking at me. She looked at the tent the entire time.  
"How long does Relena stay in there?" I ask her.  
"About 1 and a half hours. Why did you ask?" she said in a voice that sounded like she was used to it.  
1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES!!! DEAR MEW! WHAT DO FEMALES DO!?!? So I sighed hopelessly and laid down on my stomach. Well. Just to make it ironic, Relena popped out of the tent with her nightgown on and said,   
"Alright everybody! I'm going to bed now! You can come in if you like!"  
So everybody quickly ran in without any delay, into the tent to pick the best spots. Well me. Still trying to stand up. Yes. I know how. I just need to do it slowly. Or else I'll fall and they will all laugh at me. And I started to walk towards into the tent. It appeared that there was a blanket with Valkner, Umbreon and Melissa on it.   
"Aren't you going to join us Andrew?" asked Melissa.  
"Yes." I said as I curled up into a ball next to Melissa and Umbreon.   
Relena slid into her sleeping bag and said, "Goodnight everybody."  
"Goodnight Relena." we all said as we fell asleep. Man. I'm never going to forget this dream.  
  
Zzz... *Yawns* Oh. You're done. Well. It's a great honor to have the following people to have read this story:  
  
Mi$ty  
Electric Rhydon  
Mr. Snorlax1986  
Poke Actor  
Squalldaman  
  
If you are any of these people. Please rate! Please rate also if you are not one of these people! Well! Hope you liked it. I am going to bed now! So, bye bye chu! *Falls asleep next to Raichu* Ca... Ca... Ca... 


	6. MLAAV (6) Meet Trowa!

My life as a Vaporeon  
Chapter 6  
  
Sometimes I work, sometimes I play, sometimes I go around and around. Yup! I'm back! (Finally) And did a quite a nice bit of some other stories as well. And, to start them off. MLAAV is going to lead off! Copyright Sandact6 2001. Now! Let the winds of fury rage! ... D'OH!  
  
Meet Trowa!  
  
Andrew's POV  
  
I wake up slowly. Man. What a funky dream... If that is what being drunk feels like I'm gonna do my best not to be it! I open my eyes. Very slowly...   
"Good morning Andrew!" said an Umbreon in a very cheerful voice as she looked down at me.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed out loud. An Umbreon!?!? What's going on around here!?!?  
Umbreon jumped back a little and said, "Sorry if I gave you a fright Andrew!"  
Uh!?!? What the!?!? Umbreon!?!? I... I must be still dreaming... OK... So if I recall from last nights dream. There were 2 other Eevee's with me. So the first question that came out of my head is, "Were are..." OH! What were their names again!  
"Melissa and Valkner?" Umbreon said back in a questionable voice as she laid down still looking dead at me.  
"Yeah! That's it!" I said in an happier voice, "Melissa and Valkner!!! Were are they? And why am I outside?"  
And Umbreon answered back, "My my! A lot of questions today! Melissa and Valkner are inside their pokeballs again. And you are outside because you slept late! Relena changed inside the tent with you while you were still asleep!"  
... A human female inside a tent with me at the same time getting changed. Man... I SO wish I was awake now.  
"Well anyway." said Umbreon as she carried on with the question, "Even after she was done you were still sleeping. So, she just simply put you on a stump to continue sleeping."   
"Woah. Never slept that late before..." I said to myself. But Umbreon overheard this.  
"Ba! That's OK! After the display you put up yesterday I'm not surprised that you feel tried!" Umbreon said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to cheer me up.  
Well. Even if she was trying to cheer me up or just sound better it worked. "Well thanks Umbreon." Then, I looked around. Were was Relena anyway? So I said to Umbreon, "Sorry to be asking so many questions Umbreon. But where is Relena anyway?"  
"Relena?" said Umbreon, "Oh. She's out to get some firewood so we can eat breakfast. I said I'll stay behind just in case you woke up." She smiled at me after she was done talking.  
"Ge..." I said in a nervous voice, "Thanks Umbreon I..." I was cut off by her there.  
"Don't even mention it Andrew!" Umbreon said still smiling back at me.  
Hm... A bit odd of how this Umbreon is acting like this, but it's OK I guess. All of the sudden, I heard a rustle! "Umbreon!" I said to her, "Did you hear that?"  
"Yes." Umbreon answered back, "It's Relena. So?"  
"Wait a minute." I said to Umbreon, "How do you know it's her?"  
Then Umbreon looked back at me like I was a psycho or something, "Boy. You MUST be a pup! Not only can I hear her I can smell her as well."  
I sniffed the air a little. The only I smelt was wood. "I don't smell her." I said to Umbreon while the rustles were getting louder.  
"I takes time." said Umbreon to me, "After you get her smell you'll be able to find her regardless of what you hear."  
"How long will it take?" I asked her.  
"I can't teach you this one so don't even ask." she said to me, "And, not very long. About a week or so and you'll get used to it."  
A week seemed far enough. Now this will be cool! I can finally see, I meant "Smell" what other dogs smell! I always read that dogs have incredible smell! And now! I can finally smell for myself to see if this is true or not! "Cool!" I said to Umbreon, "So do Umbreons have good hearing as well?"  
She gave me a look that said one thousand words all at once. It was kinda saying, "Are you really sure about that REALLY dumb question?"  
"Never mind." I replied. I KNEW what was a dumb question. Do Eevee's have good hearing. OF COURSE EEVEE'S HAVE GOOD HEARING SKILLS! They dogs aren't they!?!? ... Well OK! Dog pokemon but still!  
"I'm back!" said an all to familiar voice from in front of us, "Once we get a fire going we'll be able to chow down!"  
Me and Umbreon both eagerly licked our jaws at the same time. Apparently, I don't care what she's gonna make! I'LL EAT IT! "Oh boy!" I said, "I'm so hungry that I can eat a Rapidash!"  
"You and me both!" said Umbreon in just the same amount of anticipation as me.  
"Ok you hungry pokemon!" she said as she put down the firewood, "I'll get this up as soon as I..."  
A rustle? In the bushes? No way. I'm still hungry! I looked to the left of me where the rustle was coming from.  
"What's that?" asked Relena as she reached for something in her backpack. Most likely a pokedex.  
Umbreon sighed, "Not another. We have to many already."  
What did she mean by that? Too many of what?  
All of the sudden, an Eevee slowly walked out of the bushes with his nose in the air and eyes closed. "Hm..." he said slowly, "What is that tempting smell..."  
Relena screamed VERY loudly and suddenly, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" she yelled out as she pointed her finger at the Eevee.  
I nearly jumped out of my fur! I fell off the stump at this point. I swear. I never knew human vocal cords could make such a loud tone. And Umbreon ran off to another side of the stump. She was shaking. But quickly stopped.  
"OH MY MEW!" said Relena as she ran in place while pointing at the Eevee, "Oh my mew! An Eevee! A real Eevee!" She looked behind the stump where me and Umbreon were at. "Eevee!" she said to me, "Battle time! Let's see how you go!"  
Really? My frist battle with a human commanding me? I looked at Umbreon.  
"Just listen to what she says and you'll be A-OK!" she said in a cheery tone.  
"OK!" I said. I quickly ran in front of Relena and took fighting position. All in the meantime. The Eevee paid no attention to me whatsoever. He was more looking at Relena rather than me. OK. He was only looking at Relena.  
"OK Eevee!" she commanded, "When I say so, give it a tackle!"  
"Right." I said while still looking at the Eevee. It was still looking at Relena wide-eyed. What's was with that?  
The Eevee slowly walked towards me. When turned into a dash. Straight towards me!  
"Eevee! Put up Reflect now!" Relena quickly commanded.  
I followed Umbreon's advice. I quickly up a reflect.   
Despite the fact that there was a wall between me and the Eevee. He didn't do as much as slow down! I braced myself. Hoping the wall will take some, if not all the impact. And just when him/her was 86cm away from me. He jumped over me!  
OH NO! A surprise attack from behind? No way I'll fall for that! I quickly turned behind.  
There he was. Right in Relena's arms. Rubbing up against her chest. "You are the most beautiful trainer I ever laid my eyes on..." he murmured.  
I swear. If this was a cartoon I'll have an anime sweat drop on my head right now. Same goes for Umbreon.   
"Why..." Relena said in shock as she saw the Eevee rubbing up against her. "Why... You're not bad yourself!" she said as she started petting him. I was SURE it was a him now! And if he wasn't, I don't think that's natural...  
His tail wagged viciously! Well... At least I think we have a new member to our little group now...  
  
Well! Hope you liked! Before I go. Please visit my new homepage! It's really cool! My very own message board! I should get another fanfic up before summer fades away and I have to go back to training school again. *Shudders* Oh well. At least I like school now. Well. See you all later chu! 


	7. MLAAV (7) Trowa and Melissa's happines...

**_My life as a Vaporeon  
Chapter 7  
Trowa's and Melissa relationship_**

Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I've been busy playing my new Gamecube! I got Rogue leader with it! It was worth every penny of the $348! Yes sir! So, I took a break from my new system, and wrote this story in one night. See? I do care for my fans! So. **_Copyright Sandact6 2001. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can break your legs._** Enjoy!

* * *

Andrew's POV

"Er..." I said in an unsure voice. Again, I swear if this was an anime, me and Umbreon would have sweat drops above our heads.  
"Your so CUTE!" said Relena as she squeezed the Eevee tight into her chest   
"I fan't breath! And fime loving fevery second fwot it!" I heard him mutter in Relena's chest   
"Prevert..." I heard Umbreon say.  
Indeed... If I knew what that was... I couldn't believe that Eevee's spine didn't snap right then and there. Putting into consideration of how tight she was hugging him.   
Umbreon said, "Andrew. You can put down your reflect now. I think he's more interest of what's on our trainer than fighting you..."  
I kept on watching our trainer cuddling her newfound Eevee. Oy... What a suck up...  
"Andrew."   
"Uh? Oh sorry Umbreon." I forgot about the wall and sure enough it went away. Still looking at my trainer holding the Eevee up to her... Er.. Personal spot...  
"OH! I just can hug you all day!" said Relena as she held out the Eevee.  
"And I wouldn't mind..." replied the Eevee with a goofy smile and he appeared to look dizzy.  
"So it's a yes you want to come with me! ALRIGHT!" she said as tucked the Eevee under her arms and jumped into the air. "Now what is your name young Eevee!?"  
"Trowa..." he said still looking drunk. I guess it was from lack of air...  
"Eevee it is!" she said. I think she heard what she only wanted to hear. "But he said his name was..."  
"She doesn't understand us..." said Umbreon still looking at her trainer in an odd look.  
"Oh yea..."  
"Well! Little cute Eevee!" squeaked Relena, "And my other pokemon. Who wants some food now!?!?"  
"ME!" both me and Relena yelled, or should I say barked now? Oh well. I'll say bark from now on because I'm an Eevee now! ^_^ This is so cool!  
"Pretty stars..." muttered Trowa. But then, he shook his head and yelled out, "Me too ma'am!"  
She smiled and reached for her belt. What the... OH YEAH! She letting go of the others to have breakfast with us! Note to self: Think faster or else it'll hurt come battle time...  
She threw the pokeballs to the ground and out popped 2 red streams of energy. Which landed a few decimeters in front of the pokeballs and formed up to be Valkner and Melissa. O_O Woah... Ultra cool... Always wanted to see that up close and in real life...  
"You have fun now!" said Relena as she skipped off, "Have a good time ya' all!"

**Relena's POV**

Always wanted to say that!

**Andrew's POV**

And I watched her skip off towards the firepit she made last night and started to build a pile of twigs. Odd... Guess she didn't know how to set them up right...  
"You pervert!" I heard Melissa yell out, "The only reason you went came to your trainer is because of her looks!"  
What the? I turned my head to see Trowa still on his trunk and Melissa sitting near the bottom of it. And Valkner, lying down next to Melissa. Not evening caring if they get killed.   
"And your point is..." he replied.  
"My point is that you should not do that! Our trainer has an inner soul! Not just an outside!"  
"Too bad on you both sides are done very poorly..."  
OUCH! This guy is clever... Let's see who wins...  
"WA-WA-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" yelled out Melissa is shock   
"I said, "Too bad both side are done very poorly." As in both your inner and outer. OH WAIT! Silly me! You don't have an inside soul!"  
"You... Little... SON OF A..." Melissa was cut off by Umbreon who walked and sat down in between the two.  
"Settle down you two! You're both acting like pups! Now Trowa! Melissa! Apologize to each other right now!"  
"Only if he does it first!" said Melissa   
"I will not apologize to it." spoke Trowa.  
I'll keep that in my mine for later... Eh eh eh...  
"You mean her?" Umbreon corrected him.  
"No. Not her. IT!" he corrected back.  
"OH! You oily bacon strip you!" Melissa said as she walked around Umbreon to get a better view of Trowa. "At least I actually have a sense of taste! You never know a good female when you see one!"  
"Actually. I do. And I'm glad to report that your not one of them!"  
"WHAT!!! Well! Look at..."  
"I give up..." said Umbreon as she walked next to me.  
"How long you think there gonna be fighting for?" I asked Umbreon.  
"Give or take. Until breakfast."  
"Agreed".   
And. For the next... Oh... 5 minutes. They continued insulting each other with some of the most creative insults I've ever seen before. Such as, "At least I don't get my kicks off humans!" to, "At minimal I don't lick my own SEX!" Ah yes. So... What's a good word? Ha yes. Intellectual.  
"Your stupid!" said a negative comment from Trowa for at least the 400th time.  
"Running out of gas at last..." I said listening to their word war.  
"1 point" added Umbreon   
"Aw yes. So is the Eevee I'm talking too." justified Melissa   
"Let's see him get out of this one..." I said.  
"5 points" added Umbreon.  
"Oh! You mean yourself!" said Trowa happily and he made a big smile.  
"WHAT!?!?" Melissa couldn't believe how fast he made up that. In fact, I think he had that set up all along!!!  
"Trowa won. No contest" said Valkner with his eyes closed, "For Go... Er... Mew's sake you two! GROW UP! Where is your pride as warriors!?!?"  
"Trowa never had any." said Melissa   
"At least I didn't sell mine off for prostitution!!!" replied Trowa   
Man o man! WHERE DOES HE GET THESE!?!? And better yet... What's "Prostitution"?  
"Alright guys and girls!" Relena waved to us, "Breakfast! It's oatmeal!"  
Oh boy! I don't care what it is! As long as I have some food! Yummy! At least Melissa and Trowa are done fighting now...

* * *

Well! That's all for quite some time now... I'll be playing my GC (Slang for Gamecube) for a nice while. And anybody who has Rogue Leader and wants to talk about it, my AIM name is, Sandact61 . Well. G2g now. It's 2:04AM when I'm writing this. So hopefully I'll get SOME sleep tonight. Goodnight everybody

PS - ROGUE LEADER KICKS ASS! 


	8. MLAAV (8) Umbreon's fight!

**_

My life as a Vaporeon  
Chapter 7  
Umbreon's fight!

_**

Pika pi to all my loyal fans! I have come here to rest your mind with peace, since my hand is starting to feel MUCH better now. It got broke in a car accident but hey, it was his fault. :P. That, and it took my 2 days to write the last day of this page of the story. Why you ask? Was it that my hand was really bad? Did I have to do chores or work? Did sure have to save the world from evil brain sucking aliens from the planet Zobulax? Na. I was just playing some video games (o^_^o). _**Copyright Sandact6 2001. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can crack your skull.**_ Enjoy!

* * *

So, we were eating hot dog wieners for breakfast. Hm... About time we actually have some real food!

"Eat up now! The reason why I'm giving you this special food is for that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" complimented Relena 

Who cares! This wiener tasted MUCH more preferable than last time I ate one! I wonder if me being an Eevee has something to do with it? Na.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIENER YOU EXCUSE FOR AN EEVEE!" yelled out Melissa to somebody 

When I looked up, I saw Trowa trying to sneak some of Melissa's wiener. Melissa had her head low to he food while baring her teeth.

"I don't see your name on it you democrat!" insulted Trowa 

"EEVEE'S! BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" demanded Relena 

Trowa, without hesitation, ran back to in front of his bowl and overhung his head in shame, "Sorry my dear trainer. I deeply apologize for my misbehavior."

"Suck up..." answered Melissa, "Flattery gets you nowhere."

"You should have asked me if you were still hungry!" then, she grabbed another wiener from the pan.

"WHAT!?!?" Melissa said in shock 

"Actually, it does!" replied Trowa 

"WHY... YOU... YOU..." Melissa was about to explode with rage by the looks of it, her face red with envy.

"I guess why we'll never know she's hates him so much..." I said to myself. Too bad Trowa (And most likely everyone else) heard in on me.

"It's caused by the first way we interacted, negative and rude comments to each other lowered her impression of me, then engaging in repetitive exchanging of verbal insults of the sexual, physical, and working matters offended our cultures." Trowa replied 

O_o Wa? What did he say in english? Every"mon", even Valkner, stared at Trowa.

Trowa looked really nervous. "Or could it be the fact she's a pup?" he swallowed 

"NERD!" yelled out Melissa 

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?!?" yelled out Trowa angrily 

"GLADLY!" Melissa lunged at Trowa 

Thankfully, Relena broke this senseless (But rather funny) argument.

She picked up Melissa and said, "Melissa! What has gotten into you!?!?"

"Sorry master..." she hung her head 

Relena shook her head. "Looks like we need to get you tested in the next town..."

"Aw man... Do I have too?" she said as Relena put her down.

"AH HA! Your goin to the vet!" laughed Trowa 

"Laugh it up fat Eevee..." grumbled Melissa at him 

"That's a good idea!" he replied, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

I swear, Melissa was about to explode with rage... Note to self... When I grow up, NEVER make wife angry!!! You'll be lucky if you live to tell about it...

"He's not worth it Melissa! Clam down..." assured Valkner to her 

"Fine... But if he does one more thing I'll OW!"

I looked to see what went wrong. Somebody threw a pokeball at her head! Who... Why would somebody do that!?!?

"Eevee!" said Relena as she rushed over to Melissa's side, "Are you alright? Who did this to my Eevee!?!?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A voice said in the bush in front of Relena. "I never knew she was yours!"

The figure stood up. It was a male, by the looks of it in his mid-20's. He was wearing the same cap Ash wears in the cartoon show and had green eyes.

"Well next time please be more careful!" she said as attending to the bump on Melissa's head.

He the stared at Trowa, and then grabbed the pokeball he just threw at Melissa.

"Hey! Don't you dare! That Eevee is also mine!" she stopped him from throwing the pokeball.

"That one is ALSO yours!" he replied, "Yeah right! I doubt it. Eevee's are very rare, and you expect me to believe you own four of them!?"

"It's possible!" she defended, "Some people have managed to get five, even 6 Eevee's before! And that one is mine!"

"Oh yea? Where's it's pokeball?"

"Why it's right..." Relena then looked worried 

Oh no... Relena never did officially catch Trowa yet... "Umbreon... Does that mean..."

"Yes... He can catch Trowa if he wants..." said Umbreon sounding sad. I think she didn't want to lose a friend like Trowa.

"Ha! Just as I thought... It ISN'T yours..." he pushed Relena out of the way and held the pokeball above his head, "Now step aside! The Eevee's mine!"

"NO!" yelled out Trowa, who in which he quickly ran behind Relena's legs and hid behind them.

"Back at you! It appears the Eevee wants ME to be his trainer!" replied Relena 

"Then there's only one fair way to settle this..." he said grabbing a pokeball from his belt 

"A pokemon battle..." Relena's eyes interlocked with his, the tension was thick.

OH BOY! My first time actually seeing an official pokemon battle! Somebody pinch me! As all my time as a boy, all my life, I've waited for a moment just this one, AND IT'S FINALLY COME! YES! I wonder how good Relena's gonna do? Who is she gonna pick? OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!

"3 pokemon alright with you?" he asked 

"Yup." Relena used her head to symbol Umbreon, "Umbreon. Your up."

"Right!" Umbreon jumped ahead of Relena and got into her battle pose.

Oh man... This is it... The moment of truth...

"SCIZOR! I CHOOSE YOU!"he threw down the pokeball, revealing a rather large, nasty Scizor.

Oh no! Umbreon's a dark type! That's a bug! She'll get really hurt out there! "Valkner! Umbreon has a disadvantage against Scizor! What is Relena doing!?!?"

"Don't worry..." he replied, "She'll do fine."

"But..." I stammered.

Still as clam as ever, Valkner tilted his head towards the fight about to start, I think he wanted me to trust him. Alright... If your sure...

The Scizor held his claws together on his outstretched arms in front on his face, "By the time I'm done you pup, you'll be in a forever night!"

"We'll just see about that!" Umbreon smirked.

"SCIZOR! USE YOUR DOUBLE TEAM ATTACK!" issued his trainer 

Then, if not instantaneously, the Scizor made 6 copies of himself, all surrounding Umbreon! This is looking to be really bad... But yet, Relena still wore a smile on her face! What was she planning?

"Scizor! Tackle it!"

"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAA!!!" a Scizor as it dashed towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon! Faint attack!"

Then, Umbreon turned invisible as the Scizor's slammed into each other, showing the real one! Wow! I would never thought of that...

"Umbreon now! Finish it! Hidden power!" 

Umbreon then reformed behind Scizor's back, as 6 orbs started to swirl around her.

"SCIZOR! BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late, just when he finished the word, "Scizor", the orbs flew off and one of them hit Scizor and burst into flame! AH! A fire type hidden power! Of course!

Scizor knelt down the ground, clutching the massive burn mark on his chest, breathing heavily also, "Well... Done..." Was the words that uttered out of his mouth as he collapsed.

Woah! I had no idea Umbreon was actually that powerful! She took care of that Scizor like nothing! Relena is one good trainer!

"WHAT!?!?" screamed out the male trainer in disbelief. "Scizor return! You did well!" He grabbed and threw another pokeball on his belt while yelling, "GO MACHOP!"

The Machop cracked his knuckles while teasing, "Hey baby, need a back rub? I'll get you one in no time!"

Umbreon growled at him, still in her battle pose.

"Oh Mew... To EASY!" she laughed, "Umbreon! PSYCHIC!"

Then, Umbreon's rings glowed on her, before admitting a blast of... Something.... This is what Psychic looks like! It made the air right, "Wavy" and making the ground crack and tear right beneath it!

The Machop swallowed, "Oh man... I'm gonna fe-"

Too late! The wave picked up Machop and blew him into some trees which exploded into toothpicks when the wave hit. WHAT A HIT!

"Go Relena! Go Umbreon! Your gals are da bomb! Go Relena! Go Umbreon!" Trowa cheered and danced around Relena's legs 

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Yelled out the trainer in rage as he held his head, "No psychic can be that powerful!"

Relena teased, "That's my Umbreon! Only one more left..."

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" he quickly recalled Machop, lying in the remains of the trees and bushes, then, his face boiling red, "CUBONE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

The pokeball released a Cubone spinning his bone like a baton above his head. "When this bone hits your head, your gonna feeling pain!"

"My skull is thick bonehead! So good luck!" she replied 

"CUBONE! BONERARANG!" **A/N: Did I spell that move right?**

"Eat this!" he yelled as the spinning bone dispatched from his hand and towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge and then use Attract!"

Umbreon then leapt out of the way of the bone and then... I never knew Umbreon looked so good! Those rings on her... That tail... I wonder if she'll be my AH!

I found out Valkner was biting at my ear! "Hey! What did you do that for!?!?"

"Umbreon was using her attract attack, you got caught up in it." he replied 

"Oh... Thanks Valkner. Does that explain Trowa?" I used my head to symbol Valkner to look at Trowa.

Trowa looked more love struck than when he first saw Relena! If this was an anime, his eyes would be hearts, as well as some floating above his head. "I never knew Umbreon was this cute..." he said in a trance.

Valkner just simply nodded in response. Man, Marissa wasn't kidding when she said Valkner never did talk much...

And the same thing happened to the Cubone! He had a big dumb goofy smile on his face, looking like he actually loved Umbreon... Sometimes battles are weird...

"CUBONE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? ATTACK HER ALREADY!!!" commanded his trainer.

"But she's the love of my life..." was his response in a dreamy tone.

Umbreon giggled and said, "Time to see if your skull is thick too!"

Too bad the Cubone forgot about the Bone coming right back at him, in fact, it hit right in the chin! Causing him to faint on the ground right there.

"NNNOOO!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!!" yelled the trainer in rage.

"Hate to tell ya, but you just did!" squeaked Relena 

"We win, you suck!" yelled out Marissa 

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" the trainer said as he recalled his Cubone and ran back into the bushes.

My mouth was wide open, what a fight! I never, EVER thought in my wildest... Alright, second wildest, that Umbreon would be this strong!

Relena gave a pat on Umbreon's head before she trotted over to us. "Did I do a good job guys?"

I, cherishing my life, bowed down to Umbreon and said, "I AM NOT WORTHY!"

Umbreon laughed a little. "Relax Andrew! You're my friend! I never hurt my friends!"

I poked my head up a little, "Really?"

"Of course silly! If I hit you it'll be bad for our friendship!" 

"Now get up off the ground," ordered Valkner, "You look like a fool."

While I was getting up, I heard Relena say, "Pokeball go!" and the sound of a pokeball sucking in something! I quickly looked in that direction and saw Relena pick up a pokeball then shout out, "I GOT ANOTHER EEVEE! I GOT ANOTHER EEVEE!" over and over, with Marissa with pressed on her.

"RELENA! I CAN'T BREATH!!!" she shouted out.

Well, at least life will be a bit more interesting with Trowa now in the group...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Now I got bigger fics to fry. Later chu! (o^_^o) 


	9. MLAAV (9) A new foe appears!

_**My life as a Vaporeon**_  
Chapter 9 – "A mysterious foe appears!"

Yes I am not dead! I've been gone all summer with no access to a computer, explains why no new stories are up hu? That, and I've been playing side-scrolling shooters a lot lately :P. **_Copyright Sandact6 2001. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can get my double barreled shotgun and turn you into confetti._** Enjoy!

* * *

**Relena's POV**

Before I went to bed I do what I usually do. Put my pokemon back in their pokeballs (Expect Umbreon of course), set up camp and put out the fire for the night. I then turned on my flashlight, and gave my Umbreon a good night pat on the head before I started my very tough choices. I have four Eevee's to my count, and four evolutions to go with. Meaning if I play my cards the right way, I will be able to get all the Eevee evolutions! Easier said than done however… I have to be careful to make sure they don't get to happy with me or else I'll end up with Espeon's and Umbreon's instead. And I don't want that to happen. So I'd better plan out who is going to be which pokemon when they evolve, first up, the female Eevee.

I must admit, she does have a nice bit of spunk in her. When I was fighting for my first badge she refused to be called back until she finished the pokemon off! And what's even more amazing that she actually succeeded! She always fights to the bitter end, and when I mean that I mean she doesn't quite until she gets fully KO'ed! I watched her over and over again, and without a doubt, a true fighter soul she has. She is also quite proficient at using her hidden power move. By now I figured it out as a fire type one. It seems much more powerful than Valkner's, though he's not far behind. So the female Eevee has high stamina and good use with special attacks. No more questions asked, she's becoming a Vaproeon.

For the next pokemon is the male Eevee that appears to... act rather strange compared to the others… He is calm, quiet, and rarely speaks to any of the others. He is very strong however, in both terms of mental and physical strength. Even though he never listens to my commands in battle, he always manages to win. Heck! The only fight I'd ever seen him lose was with the fight with my Umbreon when I was trying to capture him! And even if he doesn't listen to me, he seems a genius in battles. Usually predicting the opponent's moves before I even have a chance! Bugsy in the second gym never knew what hit him! He just cleaned out his pokemon as if they were cheap toys. Now, evenly balanced in all the 6 main sections of a pokemon's stats, he appears to be well balanced. And since he's smart in battle, I'll make him an Espeon. Then with his psychic powers he'll be next to unstoppable in battles! It's settled there, he's becoming an Espeon.

Hm… And come to think about it… That Eevee I caught yesterday seems… rather odd. He does talk to the others a lot and more than the others usually do. And he did appear as if he didn't know what on Earth he was doing when I first caught him. Ever since however Umbreon taught him he's been catching on a lot faster than I have thought. And he already knows both Reflect and Double-edge! Both of those moves are rare as they are valuable! And to think he actually has them! And let's not forget the fact he's blazingly fast in battle. And let's think, if Jolteon is the fastest evolution for Eevee's, and he's THAT fast out of battle… I can't even begin to imagine the speed! And Reflect will cover its low defensive power! Alright, choice made and done, he's becoming a Jolteon!

And as for the Eevee I caught today. I haven't seen him perform in battle yet, so I don't know about how strong or durable he is. As he does seem rather calm, expect around females. Ba who am I kidding!? Any male pokemon's gets distracted by Umbreon's attract move!

…

Why am I even thinking what he's going to become!?!? I already know this answer! The process of default means he's the Flareon! No complaining over the stats there, I'm sure he'll do fine as one.

Alright! All settled! I've picked out their evolutions, now let's hope they'll adapt to their new bodies well. With done out of the way, it's time to settle into bed, better tell my pokemon first. "Alright guys and gals," I said while poking my head outside the tent. "I'm goin to bed now! You can sleep and get used to your new friends, alright Umbreon?"

My Umbreon smiled and happily nodded in agreement.

I yawned; this is already way past my normal bedtime. "Okay, see y'all in the morning!" I zipped up the tent and climbed into my sleeping bag. What was last night's dream again? Ah, beating the Elite Four… Zzz…

**Andrew's POV**

"Ooohhh…" moaned Trowa. "I wanted to sleep with her…"

"Keep dreamin Magicarp…" Melissa uttered to him.

Trowa seemed a bit sleepy at the time, so I kinda figured it out when he just let out a low growl and went to sleep.

Sleep THAT seemed like a good idea after the hectic day I've been through. Let's see… How do I lay down again… Ah! Let your front paws slide forward slowly… And that's it! I sure hope I'll get used to this stuff soon.

"Hey Andrew." Spoke a familiar voice from behind me. "Mind if I lay next to you?"

"Sure Umbreon. But why do you want this spot?" I questioned.

She smiled and replied, "Look up."

As I looked up I became awestruck, the moon looked magnificent! It's bright orange color glowed a dim soothing, white light in the spot through the trees where me and Umbreon laid. "Wow… That's so cool…"

Umbreon nodded in agreement. "Yea it is. I don't know why, but I always sleep better under a full moon…"

"Umbreon, may I ask a personal question?"

"Shoot."

I hope Umbreon wouldn't mind answering this. "Would you please tell me how you evolved into an Umbreon?"

"Sure." Was her response, "It was about… 7 years ago I believe. I was an Eevee at the time, sleeping at my best friend's bed near the end. Until I heard something late that night, I went downstairs to see what was going on, and to my surprise, we were being robbed! I tried to stop them by jumping for his arm but he swat me away like a fly. I didn't want my owner's family to be robbed! As I got up, I was in the moonlight at the time, and I became an Umbreon! He stood no chance then. And that, is how I evolved."

"Cool…" I murmured, "Do you have any regrets?"

Umbreon paused for a second, "Nope, not really." She yawned and put her head on her front paws. "It's getting late and I'm bushed… We can talk in the morning alright Andrew?"

I responded with a yawn as well. "Me too… Goodnight Umbreon…" I mumbled before I drifted to sleep.

"Night Andrew." Was her response to me.

**Valkner's POV**

"NO!" I gasped as I woke up. Was… Was that a dream again? I still have paws, so yes. Argh, I've been plagued with these nightmares ever since I've gotten with my "Trainer". Great, what else can go wrong: I'm forced to listen to a rookie with little or no battle experience, I'm as weak as a newborn kitten and this body I'm is not suitable for anything! How do these quadrupeds live? Sighing, I went off to get a drink for myself and clear my head, no need to wake up the rest of the group. I traced a route to a nearby stream, and bent down over to taste it's cool, refreshing water. Why am I like this? Was I that bad last time that I had to deserve this? Most likely because I neglected her… If I had another chance, I would change; I'd be nice to her and go out on those silly dates she wants. But in the end, my ultimate destruction came upon when I finally met a worthy opponent, and lost. Well, what's done is done. All I can do is hope she comes here I hope to notice her.

I slowly walked back to the campsite, pouting along the way doing more pondering. Until I heard a muffled yelping noise, followed by some other human voices.

"Three Eevee's and an Umbreon… This was a great night's work…"

"Right boss!"

What's going on? I sneaked into some bushes behind them, and to find out they were stealing my friends! And by the scent coming out of his pocket, I think he used chloroform on our trainer… That lowlife scum! I hopped out of the bush and yelled at him, "Don't you have any honor at all!?!? Stealing a knocked out girl's pokemon!?!?"

"What's this?" asked the man as he turned around. He appeared to be wearing a white mask, with black circles for eyes and a red, smiling mouth that was open on it. We also wore a black cape and a tux. "Another Eevee? Hm… The bag cannot carry anymore… Doesn't matter, three is enough for the time being."

I growled at him, baring my teeth and took a pose ready to pounce. "You let go of my friends now!" 

The coward chuckled. "Ha ha. It appears we care for your little friends here no?" He held up the bag, I could hear the others inside yelling to be let out. "Well I'm sorry, these pokemon are quite hard to come by. You being an Eevee yourself must understand, but to make sure you don't interfere with me." He snapped his fingers.

Upon hearing that, the Machoke leaped with no warning and pinned me to the ground. A struggled to try to get out of his grasps, but failed.

The stranger laughed up a storm, when I turned to see him, he was already floating up on a giant balloon. "Time flies when you stealing! Ta ta!"

No! My friends! I can't let them get stolen, I will not live a repeat of my past, I will get my friends back! I MUST get them back!!!

Upon then, the morning sun rose spreading it's light across the land, and when the rays hit me, I began to glow a white light. The Machoke jumped off of me in fright, I felt my bones growing larger as well as my body. When it stopped, I noticed I was a psychic type, Espeon.

The coward riding the balloon was not to pleased upon seeing my new form. "What? Crap! I always steal to late…"

I quickly used my psychic power to grab the bag out of the coward's hands, and lowered it to the ground safely. "You'll pay for trying to take away my friends!" I screamed as a multi-colored beam shot out of my forehead, and made the balloon explode savagely.

Unluckily, the coward packed a hang-glider as well. "You haven't seen the last of the poke-renegade!" He yelled as he glided away.

"And I'll be-" MY HEAD! Oh my god! The throbbing pain! I think… I used to much power at once. I fainted on the ground, breathing, trying to get the headache down.

"Well well…" said the Machoke as he cracked his knuckles, "Looks like the hunter becomes the hunted…" He yelled in fury as he made a lunge towards me.

Then out of the blue, Umbreon appeared and tackled the Machoke caused him to fall down again. "No way your messin with us buster! Because if you mess with one of us…"

"You mess with all of us!" Trowa finished off. They all started to growl for my defense and safety.

The Machoke was intimidated, and slowly started back off. "I'll be back! I make that a promise!" With that, he disappeared into the bushes.

"And we'll be waiting and ready anytime!" yelled out Melissa in response to him.

After he was gone, Andrew rushed to my side. "Valkner! Are you alright!?!?"

I tried to move but the pain in my head caused me to lying down, whimpering in pain. "I need some aspirin…" I managed to moan.

"It's just a overuse of his Psychic powers." Trowa explained to us. "Right now his brain is recovering from the shock; he'll be fine later this morning."

"Then I'm staying here with him." Announced Andrew. "Valkner is weak, and can be attack easily with no condition to fight back. I'll stay next to him to protect him."

"Count me in." said Trowa and he walked over and laid next to me.

Umbreon spoke up. "You guys do that; Melissa and I will try to wake up our trainer." She walked off into the tent with Melissa trailing close behind her.

What… They are actually volunteering to stay behind and protect me? No one ever used to do that to me ever before… Apart from her though. Who knows, maybe I'll actually have a conversation with them for more than five minutes.

Na! Not in my lifetime! Right now though, I need some sleep… My head feels like it's been cracked open like a coconut, god I wish I had aspirin at times like these.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, because right now I'm executing, "Mission not get a bath." I just need to get out of the house past Nicole…

*Nicole is sleeping in armchair with 3 blue "Z" s above her head.*

Just get past her… *Slowly walks by and steps on TV remote, turning on TV* Oh no!

*The "Z" s disappear and a red box saying "Alert" appears with 99 seconds in it and Metal gear Alert music plays while Nicole starts to look around.*

*Dives into a paper bag.* Now's not the best time… I'll see you later chu!


End file.
